omegasupremefandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is an Autobot from Transformers Animated. He possesses all the weapons of a fire truck. He transforms into one, too. Animated Cartoon Originally in the academy, depicted as being friends with Sentinel Prime and Elita One. He lost Elita on a planet dominated by giant spider-like aliens. He blamed himself for leaving her behind, supposedly to her death in the explosion of a wrecked Decepticon warship. Sentinel Prime never forgave him for losing her. Optimus took full responsibly for Elita's demise as Ultra Magnus, who had high hopes for him, expelled him and thus barred from any position of the Elite Guard. However, Magnus pulled some strings so that Optimus would be captain of a Space Bridge repair crew composed of Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, as well as given command of a starship, which was in fact Omega Supreme. After picking up Prowl, Optimus and his crew are sent to clear rubble from a space bridge passage when the Autobots stumble on the Allspark before being immediately set upon by Megatron's battle cruiser, the Nemesis. Through treachery by Megatron's second in command Starscream, Megatron and the Autobots crash on Earth in the early 21st century. Being left in stasis under Lake Erie for 50 years the Autobots awake in Detroit of the near future, where they immediately discover humans in need and become heroes of the city. When Starscream steals the Allspark, Optimus goes offline getting it back. Only Sari's Allspark-infused key saves him. In the episode "Home is Where the Spark is", Optimus captured the Angry Archer while the villain was robbing an armored car. In the episode "Thrill of the Hunt", Optimus was captured by the Decepticon bounty hunter Lockdown, discovering he has become the top enemy of the Decepticons for "destroying" Megatron, when they do not know Starscream had planted a bomb on his leader. He was freed by Ratchet. In the episode "Along Came A Spider" Optimus, after encountering some large fake spiders during Halloween, flashes back to when he lost his friend, Elita One. He later learned that Elita did survived and was transformed into the technorganic Decepticon Blackarachnia, offering to try and help her but is turned down violently as Blackarachnia has still not forgiven him. However, when she nearly dies trying to use the Allspark key to purge her organic half, Optimus saves her and repeats his offer to help her. She stings him and says she still doesn't trust him. In the end, Optimus still regrets not saving Blackarachnia. In the two-part episode "Megatron Rising" Optimus has practically snapped after so many Decepticon attacks, He yelled after being told that the Dinobots were "stolen" and taken to an island. Then he officially went off the deep end after taking away Sari's key away and argued with Bumblebee who tried to come to Sari's defense. After that, he went to Dinobot Island with Prowl and Bulkhead to persuade the Dinobots to help against the invasion. Unfortunately, Prime just ticked them off, mostly Grimlock who deemed him "bad". Prowl mangaged to kind of calm them down, then Optimus ticked them off again and made sure they couldn't help. When the restored Megatron attempted to take the Allspark, Optimus tried his best to stop him, but failed. Megatron, having absorbed the Allspark's power attempted to destroy Optimus. Sari threw her Allspark key to Optimus, who used it to overload the Allspark, defeating Megatron. In the episode "The Elite Guard", the Cybertron Elite Guard, comprised of Ultra Magnus, Jazz and Sentinel Prime comes to earth to reclaim the Allspark, Optimus' story about the decepticons is disbelieved, with Sentinel Prime wishing to have him court-marshalled. When a fragment of the Allspark causes a production line to go haywire, Optimus finally stands up to Sentinel, and retrieves the fragment, earning praise from Ultra Magnus. In the episode "Return of The Headmaster", Sentinel's body is hijacked by the Headmaster. Optimus, amused at his rival's predicament, reluctantly regained Sentinel body for him, which prompted Sentinel to actually thank him. In the episode "Mission Accomplished", Optimus is pressured by Sentinel into telling Ultra Magnus that his story about the Decepticons was untrue, which he refuses to do. Optimus is proven right when Starscream falls from the sky, and manages to lead the group to victory against the Decepticon. In "Black Friday", Optimus is blackmailled by Blackarachnia into helping Grimlock steal Meltdown's genetic modifier, so that he could use it to remove her organic half. However, Meltdown doublecrosses her, and Optimus and Grimlock work together to save her. In the season 3 episode, "Transwarped," Optimus is seen taking the Sumdacs back to Sumdac Tower and threatening Headmaster. Then he is seen badly acting his way to reuniting Sari and Prof. Sumdac at the Burger Bot, where they are attacked by a Starscream powered Headmaster. Optimus defeats him by tricking him to transform into vehicle mode, which is impossible due to the Headmaster unit being to big for Starscream's body. After that, Optimus is then seen trying to shut down a teenaged Sari after losing control of her new modifications, and then battling a Megatron, then Starscream powered Omega Supreme along with his fellow Autobots. They managed to beat the Decepticons by attaching a space bridge part on Omega and sending them to random parts of the galaxy and countless others. In "Three's a Crowd," Optimus, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Rachet are investigating a Decepticon energy signature, later shown to belong to Lugnut. Optimus and his battle valiantly and defeat him by getting some stasis cuffs on him. When Bulkhead calls for help, Optimus and his team come to the rescue, deciding to get back to Lugnut. They then get to the fossil fuel refinery and almost run over Isaac Sumac. They then find Bulkhead fighting Mixmaster, even though they are attached and Bulkhead is being controlled by Dirt Boss. The spilt oil from the tank then goes up in fire and Optimus and Rachet can't contain the fire. Bulkhead then throws Isaac Sumac's newly built plasma dynamic thruster onto the tank and sends it away. They then get back to where Lugnut is supposed to be, but find out someone beat them to him and freed him. In "Predacons Rising" Bumblebee, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime chase Wasp, but loose him to Swoop while bickering about what to do with him. They go after Wasp, and find that Blackarachnia has captured him and turned him into Waspinator. When Waspinator malfunctions and explodes, Blackarachnia contains the blast with her webs and dissapears. Optimus was saddened by this, not knowing that she is still alive on a mysterious island with Waspinator. In "Human Error" Parts 1 and 2, Soundwave captures the Autobots with the help of his minions, Laserbeak and Ratbat, so he can turn them evil. Sari forms a group of "Substitute Autobots", which consists of Scrapper, Wreck-Gar, and Snarl to rescue them. They free the Autobots from Soundwave's control, and Optimus grabs Laserbeak to guitar battle with Soundwave, who uses Ratbat. Optimus cuts Soundwave in half, and Ratbat is destroyed, but Laserbeak grabs the tiny Soundwave part that remains and flies off with him. In "Decepticon Air", Optimus receives a distress call from the Elite Guard ship, where the captive Decepticons had escaped. Transwarping to the ship via Swindle's personal transport field, Optimus joins forces with the Elite Guard, rounding up most of the Decepticons. In "Endgame" part 1, Ratchet builds Optimus a jetpack attachment, to help in the coming battle against the Decepticons. After some initial difficulty, Optimus is able to get the hang of the device, only to be shot down by the Female Starscream Clone. Though Ratchet urges Optimus to use the Magnus Hammer, he is reluctant to do so given his past with Ultra Magnus. In the end, he wields the weapon as the Lugnut-controlled Omega Supreme clones land on Earth. During the fight, Optimus manages to master the Magus Hammer's power as he overwhelms Megatron to the point of being aknowledged by him in name. After a devastating battle, the last remaining Omega clone was about to self-destruct due to Starscream's intervention. With Prowl's sacrifice, Prowl's spirit pulls him from the bubble just as the clone detonates with Megatron still trapped inside and being heavily damaged. Prime lamented Prowl's passing, but before defeating Megatron and sparing him the deathblow, saying Megatron doesn't deserve the "easy way out." He returned with his team to Cybertron with Omega Supreme, the captured Decepticons, and Prowl's body, and was greeted as the hero he had wished to be so long ago. Around his neck appears to be the recontructed Allspark, now contained within a structure similar to the G1 incarnation of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Toys *''Animated'' McDonalds Happy Meal Optimus Prime (2008) *''Animated'' Bumper Battler Optimus Prime (2008) *''Animated'' Bumper Battler Nightwatch Optimus Prime (2008/not released yet) *''Universe'' Animated Legends Optimus Prime (2008) *''Animated'' Activators Optimus Prime (2008) *''Animated'' Deluxe Cybertron Mode Optimus Prime (2008) *''Animated'' Optimus Prime with Battle Damage (2008) *''Animated'' Optimus Prime Earth Mode (2008) *''Animated'' Roll Out Command Optimus Prime (2008) *''Animated'' Wingblade Optimus Prime (2009/not yet released): A Voyager sized mold. Listings for a jetpack appeared on a Walmart computer system. "Jetpack" is rumored to stand for the new toy. Category:Characters Category:Autobots